


Diamond Girl.

by Brookelocks



Series: Collection of One shots Inspired by music. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Brookelocks
Summary: He let me steal you like a thief in the night.So lucky that we met while walkin' under ladders,It hit me in the blink of an eye,That you're my diamond girl,So let me steal you for the rest of my life.Kakashi is a little nervous, Obito is inpatient, Iruka has been waiting for this, and lets be real here, there is no way Rin won't be best man.





	Diamond Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, I listen to a lot of set it off, and I felt bad after writing Go To Bed Angry so I had to listen to more happy music and then about a week later this happened, Just finished editing but if I missed any mistakes let me know. Anyways enjoy.

Nine years, they have known each other for exactly nine years as of today, dated for six of those years and now Kakashi intends to propose, all going as planned that is. He figures it’s about time, admittedly he would have asked _the question_ far sooner but he had promised himself that for Iruka’s sake they would take things slow. And so they have, he let the younger man set the pace and really he hasn’t regretted it. He can easily say that he has enjoyed every moment that he has spent getting to know the man that is Umino Iruka. 

If he is honest he is feeling rather nervous, Iruka has always been the one to make the first move for something, their, first date, their first kiss, the first time that Kakashi stayed the night. It’s always been Iruka’s decision, Kakashi’s okay with that, he doesn’t mind moving at Iruka’s pace. Kakashi is content to take his time and prove he isn’t going to hurt Iruka, especially after Iruka’s previous relationship. 

“Hello? Earth to Kakashi?” Obito’s huffing draws his attention to his phone. 

“Yeah, still here.” If past experience tells him anything it’s that his best friend has been calling his name for the better part of a minute now. He runs his fingers over the box in his coat pocket.

“Zoned out is not ‘still here’ Kakashi.” Obito mumbles and then a short pause makes Kakashi tense. “Are you standing in front of his door?” 

Kakashi cringes, “no.” 

“You so are, don’t even lie to me, it’s a five minute walk and we have been on call for-” There is another pause and the sound of Obito pulling his phone from his ear, “nine and a half minutes.” Obito lets out a long sigh. “Kakashi if you don’t get your ass in there I will send Rin over there to do it for you. You already have the damn ring, and I already bought a suit so don’t even think of backing the fuck out or so help m-” Kakashi misses the rest of Obito’s rant because Iruka opens the door and Kakashi forgets how to breathe. 

He looks gorgeous. Really nothing is different, tan skin stretched over lean muscle, wide brown eyes, the harsh scar across his nose that contrasts his softer facial structure, wide smile spread across thin lips. His hair is pulled up into a signature pony-tail although he has swapped out his more formal clothes (a downside of being a teacher he claims) for low resting black sweatpants and one of Kakashi’s favorite shirts which is just a bit too big on him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he should note that Obito has fallen silent and Iruka said something, he just can’t take his thoughts off the brunette in front of him. 

“So that's where that shirt went.” The color that rises to Iruka’s cheeks makes him grin, god he is so fucking beautiful. He wonders how the fuck anyone ever let go of Iruka (although he is glad they did, it gave him the chance to steal Iruka away.) He turns his attention back to the faint sound of confusion Obito makes. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about it Idiot. Gotta go. We can talk more about it later, also you do realize you are gonna have to fight Rin for the spot at my side right?” The squawk that Obito answers with tells Kakashi that no he he hadn’t thought about the fact that Rin was definitely going to want to be his best man (best woman?), he doesn’t wait before he hangs up. 

“Obito? We should get inside.” Iruka says with a small grin. Another fucking amazing thing about Iruka, he doesn’t mind Kakashi’s idiot friends, and they all like him. 

“Yeah.” He hums while slipping his shoes off. 

“Dinner is ready, I was just waiting on you, you know, like usual.” There is a certain degree of fondness in the statement and Kakashi grins. He runs his fingers over the ring box one more time and stares at Iruka’s back as the man turns to head back towards the kitchen. He was going to wait until after dinner but he doesn’t know if he can, besides he is already down on one knee. 

“Hey Ruka?” He pulls the box out. Iruka turns and looks at him, a faint blush rises to his cheeks as his mind seems to catch up with the implication. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I am so lucky to be abl-” He doesn’t get to finish. Iruka is wrapped around him, pressing kisses to Kakashi’s face then his neck. 

“Yes, yes yes.” Is mumbled into his neck and Kakashi smiles. They sit there for a minute before Iruka starts laughing. “Rin is gonna fight Obito for best man isn’t she?” 

Kakashi chuckles. “Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by _Diamond Girl_ by Set It Off.


End file.
